tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nikki Kiki zelonskie113/Akari
Akari a kind person who appears in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Darkness Who the mother of Melody and Mileena who was the wife of Riku before he gave up his humanity and would do anything in her power to protect her daughters. Biography In Prologue as 17 years old had started akari was born in rise in japan her whole entire life until she met a man and a good friend they Riku which the both of them became best of friends but as they became older they fell in love and got married and gave birth to two beautiful girls Melody and Mileena as a happy family the life became perfectly fine until one day ancient demonic demon offers akari to join his side but however which sacrifice there humanity for the sake of his wife and his daughters riku gave up his humanity to the dark side restricted his good side cost him to turn into a psychopath. As they growing up melody and her sister asked akari where was their father at their mother cannot tell them what happened to their father which decided to keep it a secret until he returns offer her as his wife to join his side but she rejected his offer and decided to move to New York City for safety starting a new life together she met another man named Hayate who both of them became friends for a while fell in love and got married and use him as their new father,that night could not bear the lie anymore Akari told Hayate that their father is actually Riku as she continues her story akari did not want to tell her daughters that they were born as demons but have temporary he realized that she did not want to tell her daughter the truth because it would devastating them and heart broke their feelings which he understand why she wanted to not tell her daughter the truth. On Melody's birthday Akari gave melody a teddy bear so she can always have something to remember by there demonic father has found them once again telling them one last chance to join them but however becomes completely heartbroken as his beloved wife is married to another guy which however they begins to translate in Japanese which both of them had a conversation while Akari told her husband that she still loves him for she can not be married to the husband that is not the same guy she fell in love with however he put a curse on Mileena told her when she turns 18 years old she will enslave the earth. but however days went by a mysterious curse has been following them day after day which it possessed Hayate however it turned his personality demonic taking off his frustrations out on his wife and his stepdaughters which however Akari she free him from possessed which there House been on fire sadness Akari sacrifice herself to protect Hayate and her daughters before she died she told mileena to protect melody at all costs telling her oldest daughter to not fall into temptation of illusions and separate herself from fantasy and reality which before she die she told Hayate to take them to her mothers smiley at her daughters tell them to be strong just like their mother and never give up on their dreams telling her daughters as a final farewell as she disappears in the fire. a couple weeks went by at her funeral melody and her sister did not want to go which devastate their feelings that thier mother died in front of them but however Hayate told them it was the best thing to do to pay their mother respect they decided to go to pay for their mothers respects after her daughters met the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles they went to the grave site along with Kitty a Alley Cat that they found and kept it as their new pet which she noticed that the Cat he's very respectful it was happy that her daughters managed to keep their promise for her. Personality Akari Personality is very similar to Tang Shen she shows to be very confident and very respectful however she shows to be very over protective of her daughters when their father gave up his humanity he realize that she doesn't want him to hurt their daughters she is very similar kushina from Naruto when his parents sacrifice their selfs to protect the newborn child of there from the nine tails Fox she can be very aggressive but over protective never back down against her opinion however she did a similar wish for her daughter's just like Naruto parents gave him a promise. however according to the story she is the first character to die like tang shen who sacrificed herself when she was trying to stop shredder from killing her love one Master Splinter. Category:Blog posts Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Good Girls Category:Ninjas